Where You Belong
by winterinmyveins
Summary: Roles Reversed AU. What if Makoto was the one who left for Australia? Makoto wants to prove that he can do this; he can be an olympic swimmer. He can swim with his team. He wants to prove that his fear of water won't stop him. He wants to prove that he deserves to be on the same ground as his friends. (Rated for future chapters and is subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm leaving after we swim in the relay together."

It was a sudden declaration, to say the least. Makoto had never mentioned the desire to move away from home; to leave them all behind. He hadn't wanted anyone to try to talk him out of it or make him feel bad for his decision and so he'd decided to keep it to himself until the last possible second. This was something he needed to do. No matter how much it hurt to leave all he knew behind, the brunet couldn't live like this anymore. He had to do something. He had to change. He had things to overcome on his own and there was no way he could do it here with these friends who cared so much for him.

"Makoto. What's the meaning of this? Why didn't you say anything until now? Do you think this is funny?" Rin's voice sounded angry. He'd never heard his voice sound angry before.

"Yeah, Mako-chan, if this is a joke you should tell us now!" Nagisa was staring at him with eyes so wide and innocent that he had no choice but to avoid the gaze at all costs.

He didn't want to hurt them. He didn't want to leave. Why did they have to make it so much harder? He didn't want to feel like this during the relay that meant so much to all of them. Makoto forced himself to look up and meet the eyes of his long-time best friend.

"I understand." _Haru ..._

"What?! What do you mean you understand, Haru? This is ridiculous! He's going to leave us all behind, don't you get that? Don't you care?"

If Rin sounded angry before, he must be livid now. Who knew an eleven year old could hold so much anger in their voice. But the older knew better. There was pain and sadness in those ruby eyes and it was tearing at every piece of Makoto's heart. this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to cause any harm.

"You aren't thinking about Makoto at all, Rin. You are only thinking of how you feel about this. You have to think about what Makoto wants. This is his decision, not ours. We should support him no matter what, because we're his friends, right?"

Haruka's words brought a lull of silence over the quartet, each of them staring wide-eyed at the normally silent member of their group. It wasn't like the dolphin to speak up, especially so adamently, about anything that didn't involve the water or swimming. But this was Makoto, after all. They had been friends - best friends - the longest out of them all and they'd practically never been separated in the entirety of their lives. If anyone had a right to be angry, it was him.

And yet, here he was, defending the orca's decision and telling the others to support him. Before he knew it, Makoto felt tears prickling at his eyes and flowing down his cheeks. _Ah, no ... This isn't supposed to happen. _They just kept coming, though, and the brunet let out a frustrated sigh, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Three pairs of arms were around him so fast he thought he might have gotten whiplash. Despite their individual feelings, here they were, comforting him in the most critical of moments. Honestly, he didn't feel as though he deserved these wonderful people as his friends. That just solidified his need to do this. He was going to go for as long as necessary and then he would come back a better, stronger person.

For the team.


	2. Chapter 2

After moving to Australia following their win in the relay, Makoto didn't keep in contact with anyone from back home, for the most part. He made a point to speak to his parents and siblings once every other weekend, but that was only out of guilt. If he had the heart to do that to his family, he woudn't allow himself to even accept that much. Haruka started out writing once a week and trying to phone over the weekends, but eventually he got the point and stopped trying. Now he only sent a letter at the end of each month, summing up how everyone was doing and repeatedly telling Makoto to not worry and focus on what he was doing so he could come home soon. His understanding of the brunet was far too eerie sometimes. Nagisa's near non-stop efforts ceasing, he assumed, must have been the work of said dolphin. Or possibly Rin, depending on which method of getting through to the youngest member of their team worked best.

Rin was a different story entirely. He never once tried to get a hold of Makoto. Though that was easiest and what the orca needed, it still ached to know he'd hurt the redhead and made him so angry that he wasn't even willing to speak to him. He was the only one who didn't show up at his farewell party after the meet and the only one who didn't show up at the airport to say goodbye the next morning. They've only known one another for a little over a year now, so such a drastic response wasn't really what he'd been expecting. Not to mention the fact that the shark had always been so happy and had the kind of smile that was contagious, even if you were having a bad day. It didn't make sense that he'd be so angry like he had been. It didn't make sense that he wouldn't even try to write him.

Sighing to himself, Makoto slapped his cheeks harshly to get back in the right headspace for the practice meet that was about to take place. This was really no time to be thinking about that again. It's already been almost a year since he'd left. Honestly, he should be over the twinges of guilt and hurt. He came here to become a stronger person. How was he supposed to do that when he was behaving like some wounded mama bear, even now?

_ 'I'm just homesick, that's all it is. I just need to remember why I'm here. What I'm training so hard for. I will do this. I will be stronger. I won't need anyone to protect me. I won't be scared of anything anymore.'_

Makoto slid his goggles over his eyes and straightened his cap before slipping easily into the awaiting lane, hands gripping the handles as he waited for the whistle to blow.

* * *

The next three years passed in a routinely similar manner. Makoto trained harder than he'd ever done before, managing to beat out most everyone with his well-developed and now nearly flawless backstroke. He was in the top of his class academically, and mentally, he was feeling stronger than ever. The brunet finally felt as though he could go back home with a weight lifted from his shoulders. He'd prove his worth now, and he would know that all of this time away was truly the best decision he could have made.

As the summer of his sixteenth year came to a close, the orca was just finishing up packing the last of his belongings to be shipped back to Japan. In a week, he'd be entering his second year of high school and he would finally be home. However, he would not be attending the same school as Haruka and Rin - and Nagisa, as he would begin attending Iwatobi in the Fall as well. Instead, the gentle giant had been awarded a full-ride scholarship to Samezuka, the all-boys boarding school in the next district over. It had an elite swimming program, after all, and his parents were so proud. He didn't have the heart to tell them he just wanted to go to the same school as his friends for next two years. It was for the best, though, much to his chagrin.

At the beginning of Summer, Makoto had finally received a letter from Rin. He'd apologised - well, as good of an apology as the guy was good at - for waiting until he was about to come home to try and talk to him, but the shark relented that he was angry and hurt at the time and then when that dissipated, an understanding made its way through his thick skull and he realised that he had been selfish all this time. As a result, Rin had been determined to allow Makoto the time and space he needed to fulfill his goals, even if he didn't understand the reasoning behind everything. He ended the letter requesting they get together when the brunet returned. Something about the way the redhead wrote had him believing something was wrong. Or at least off in some way.

Then again, a lot can change in four years. Honestly, he could go back and hardly know his best friends at all. The thought scared him slightly. What if he'd changed too much and they'd changed too much and now their friendship wouldn't work? What if they'd resent him for leaving, as Rin had in the beginning? Shaking his head to himself, Makoto tipped the man who'd come to take care of his boxes and dusted his hands off on his shorts as he took one last look around the room and let a small, bittersweet smile lift the corners of his lips.

"Well, looks like this is it. Thank you for everything, but I think it's about time I headed home."

He threw the strap of his carry-on bag over his shoulder and turned to follow the familiar path to the front gates, waving to teammates and classmates alike while wishing them a successful school year. The awaiting taxi driver gave him a friendly smile as soon as Makoto closed the cab door behind himself, speaking adamantly the entire way to the airport. He was grateful for this man, really. It gave him a break from the overwhelming thoughts coursing through his head that he knew he'd have to deal with for the duration of his flight.

"Have a safe flight, mate." A kind handshake as he took the offered money, the thick Aussie accent lilting the words.

Makoto suddenly realised how much he was going to miss that accent and these people, though not all of them were as kind. He'd made irreplaceable memories here. It was definitely a once in a lifetime opportunity and a wave of gratitude washed over the orca. He was truly blessed to be given this chance to better himself and work towards a goal that had undoubtedly changed his life.

As he boarded the plane and took his seat, he found himself smiling despite the nagging sensation prickling at the backs of his eyes. Yes, it had been a wonderful adventure indeed. Makoto only hoped that the next adventure awaiting his return would be just as amazing.


End file.
